Blind Date - Phan
by meowimhannah
Summary: Dan and Phil are set on a blind date...
1. Blind Date: Part One

I felt like writing a new phan fiction, this is set when Dan didn't have YouTube. Please let me know your opinions! :)  
Updating on Monday!  
This is also on **deviantART **and **wattpad**!  
Thank you c:  
~Hannah xo

* * *

**Blind Date**

**Phil's P.O.V:**

"Phil, stop worrying! Everything's going to be fine!" Chris tried to reassure me.  
He had set me up on a blind date with someone. It had been ages since I'd been on a date or been in a relationship. I was anxious for two reasons: 1. I had no clue who this person was, and 2. Were they going to like me?  
"Please just tell me who it is?" I protested.  
"If I did then it wouldn't be much of a 'blind date', would it?" He had a point.  
I shrugged my shoulders and prayed for the date to come quicker. The anticipation was killing me.

**Dan's P.O.V:**

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror in the hallway.  
'Just be cool, just be cool.' I thought to myself, but the nerves were really getting to me.  
"Mate, you look fine." My best friend, PJ, said from behind me.  
"You sure?" I asked, turning to look at him.  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
"What's this person like then?" I questioned, dying to know more about them.  
"Do I already know him?"  
"Nope."  
"Do _you _know him?"  
"Yeah, he's an old friend of mine."  
"Why can't you just tell me? I don't even know who he is in real life!"  
"Because there'd be no surprise." PJ smiled slyly.  
"I don't like surprises."  
"Yeah, but you'll like this one. I'm sure of it."

**Phil's P.O.V:**

Me and Chris arrived dead on time at the park. He was willing to wait with me for whoever this mystery person was. The park was surprisingly empty, being that it was the main park in town. I sat down on the wooden bench, soon followed by Chris.  
Every minute that past, my heart beat sped up. I was so nervous, even more then when I was home. I jumped when Chris placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"Phil, it's going to be great. I promise you."  
I smiled slightly, "thanks, Chris."  
I fumbled about with the loose string hanging from the bottom of my red checkered shirt. My mind wondering off, distracting me from my nervousness.  
Just then, we heard the park gate swing open, and two men walked through.

**Dan's P.O.V:**

"Ready to go?" PJ asked once I had finished straightening my hair.  
I nodded, PJ insisted that he came with me to make sure I go to the date and not back out and leave because of the nerves.

The walk to the park was quick and every step I took the nerves began to build up.  
Once we'd arrived, I'd noticed Chris and another guy sitting on a wooden bench.  
"That guy there," PJ gestured towards the worried looking guy, "is your date."  
I locked eyes with the guy, he had straight black hair and bright blue eyes. I instantly felt attracted to him.  
"Alright, PJ?" I tore my eyes away from the boy and glanced over at Chris.  
PJ nodded and grinned, "Chris, I see you've brought our friend."  
Chris grinned back, "Yep. Phil, meet Dan, and Dan meet Phil."

"Hi." Phil said, he smiled awkwardly.  
"Hey."  
Chris stood up and lightly elbowed PJ's arm, "let's leave these two alone."  
He winked at the both of us, PJ mouthing a 'good luck' to me before walking away with Chris.

**Phil's P.O.V:  
**  
"Hey, Phil, it's your new boyfriend!" Chris laughed, I followed his glance to a very tall brown haired brown eyed boy. He was staring straight at me, he was talking about something with one of my old friends, PJ, I guessed that it was about me.  
"Alright, PJ?" Chris called out to PJ.  
PJ nodded and grinned, "Chris, I see you've brought our friend."  
Chris returned the grin, "Yep. Phil, meet Dan, and Dan meet Phil."

"Hi." I said, smiling awkwardly. His brown eyes seemed to be exploring my blue ones.  
"Hey." He said, moving his glance to the ground.  
Chris stood up and lightly elbowed PJ on the arm, "let's leave these two alone."  
He winked at the both of us, I noticed PJ mouthing a 'good luck' to Dan before walking off with Chris.

"Should we go for a walk then?" Dan's awkwardness was adorable.  
I nodded and stood up, following him. After a while of walking and the occasional small talk, we were at a field.  
"I come here when I like to be alone and just to think. It's nice, it's peaceful. I suppose we could spend our date here...?"  
"Yeah, I like it here." I smiled at Dan.  
We sat down adjacent from one another, our knees touching.  
"So tell me about yourself."


	2. Blind Date: Part Two

**Dan's P.O.V**:

My nerves had, eventually, calmed down once we were sat opposite each other. To get the conversation going, I asked him about himself. Judging by the fact that Chris and PJ had set us up, we must have some things in common.  
His eyes were captivating, as cheesy as it sounded, I could feel myself getting lost in them. I was distracted from my thoughts when I heard him begin to speak.  
"Well, I like lions, Muse, and the internet. I make YouTube videos, which is fun. That's how I met Chris and PJ. Do you make YouTube videos?"  
I shook my head, "No, I want to...but I don't really have much confidence to make videos."  
"I think you'd be great." Phil replied, smiling.  
"Thanks." I could feel my cheeks burning.

**Phil's P.O.V:**

"No really, you should! It's always quite nerve-racking, I suppose, at the start but after a while it's completely fine." I explained.  
I noticed how red Dan's face was, it was adorable. His brown eyes looking everywhere but my blue ones.  
He really _was _attractive. With his beautiful brown eyes and brown hair. He looked perfect.  
"Phil, are you alright? You've stared at me for a while." Dan snapped me from my thoughts.  
"Oh, right, yeah...sorry!" I mumbled.  
_'Think of something to say, think of something to say.'  
_"So tell me about _yourself _then." Brilliant!  
"I _also _Muse, and a lot of other bands too, and the internet." Dan replied, the glow in his cheeks slowly fading.

We continued to talk about everything and anything. We were interrupted by my phone buzzing and a text from Chris:  
_"How's it going?"_

"Who is it?" Dan asked.  
"Chris! He's just asking how it's going."  
I quickly text back a "great!" before shoving my phone back in my pocket.

"Phil, I'm having a fantastic time but it's getting a little late..." Dan looked around, I hadn't noticed how dark it was.  
I nodded and stood up, offering a hand to Dan, who gladly took it and stood up beside me.  
We walked hand in hand leaving the field and back to the park where we said we'd meet both PJ and Chris. I had sent a text to Chris saying that we'd finished the date and to come and see us.

"Phil, before we meet them, can I get your number?" Dan asked whilst we were walking.  
"Yeah!" I answered. We both pulled our phones out and swapped them, typed our numbers in and handed them back.  
"Thanks, it'd be great if we went on another date again." He said, entwining our fingers again.  
"It was probably one of the best dates I've ever been on.." I replied, bashfully.  
Dan grinned at me, "same, _the _best."

We arrived at the park, and sure enough, PJ and Chris where there waiting. Once they'd spotted us, they immediately grinned at our entwined fingers.  
"So, I gather it was a good date?" PJ asked as soon as we got nearer to them.  
Me and Dan locked eyes and smiled at each other.  
"It was great, thanks for setting us up." Dan answered.  
Chris and PJ high-fived and shouted "result!" earning a laugh from both me and Dan.  
"Time to say goodbye then." Chris said, turning back to the both of us.  
I turned to Dan and pecked him on the cheek, "It was nice meeting you, we should meet up during the week."  
Dan smiled and blushed, "yeah, you too. And I would love that."  
"Bye, Dan." I pulled him in for a tight hug, him burying his face into my neck. We remembered that Chris and PJ were there with us and we, reluctantly, let go.  
"Bye, Phil."  
We went our separate ways, me and Chris and Dan and PJ.  
But what I didn't realize then was how much of an impact Dan would make on my life...

* * *

I said I'd update tomorrow, but I wanted to post this part now :)  
I'm thinking of writing a sequel part, with them in the future...what do you think?  
Thank you guys for the positive reviews and the follows on the first chapter, it really meant a lot to me! I'm glad you all like it :)  
I hope you enjoyed this, I had fun writing it :3  
Thank you  
~Hannah xo


	3. Blind Date: Future

**2023**

The front door burst open and in ran my eight year old daughter, Lucy.  
"Hi daddy!" She called out to me from the hallway. I heard her running towards the living room, where I had just sat down on the sofa.  
"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" I asked, offering my arms out for a hug.  
She dumped her school bag by the sofa and kicked off her shoes before practically leaping into my arms, giggling away, "It was great, daddy."

"Where's dad, Lucy?" I had noticed that Dan didn't seem to arrive at the same time, maybe he had gone somewhere else?  
"I left him at the car...I couldn't wait to see you daddy."  
Just as she had finished, Dan ran into the room. He sighed in relief once he had noticed Lucy curled up in my lap.  
"Lucy, don't run off like that!"  
"But we were already home, dad."  
"Still, you had me worried."  
"I'm sorry, dad. I just missed daddy." She pouted, her brown eyes glistened as she stared at Dan.  
"It's alright, sweetie. Just please don't run off again." Dan replied, sitting down next to me. He lightly stroked her hair and she giggled at him.

"Daddy, where did you meet dad?" She questioned, moving herself so she was sat in between me and Dan, facing us.  
I smiled as I remembered, "We met through your two uncles."  
"Uncle Chris and Uncle PJ!" She squealed in delight. She loved Chris and PJ. She loved PJ's drawings and stories, and she loved the jokes and impressions that Chris would do, making her clutch her sides in laughter.  
I nodded, still smiling, "They sent us on a blind date, which is when the two people on the date don't know each other. And we fell in love."  
After sitting in silence for a bit, we heard a little rumble from her stomach.  
"Let's go get something to eat." I said, standing up and offering a hand for her to hold.

Later, when we had finished eating and were back in the living room, Lucy had arrived shortly afterwards having changed into her pyjamas.  
"Can we watch a movie?" She asked, standing in front of us.  
"Sure we can, go pick one." Dan answered, gesturing towards the DVD/CD cabinet.  
She grinned and wandered over to the open cabinet. Her eyes scanned over all the DVDs, until she found the one she wanted.  
"Can we watch Aladdin again?"  
"Again? Lucy, we watched that one the other night." Dan replied.  
"Pleaaaase, dad. I love Aladdin!" She knew how to get Dan wrapped around her little finger.  
"Okay, then."  
He put the DVD in the player and joined me and Lucy on the sofa. She curled up in between us, resting her head on my arm and her legs over Dan's.

Once the film credits had appeared, I stared down at Lucy, who was fast asleep sucking her thumb. I lightly nudged Dan, and looked down at Lucy's adorable position in between us.  
"Do you want me to carry her to bed this time?" Dan offered.  
I nodded, watching as Dan gently lifted her and carried her away to her room, with me following behind.  
He laid her down and tucked her in under the covers, kissing her on her forehead.  
"Goodnight, sweetie."  
I, too, kissed her forehead and said a goodnight.  
We went back into the lounge, our hands entwined, just like that date.

"Do you still remember our date?" Dan asked once we had sat down.  
"Yeah, how could I forget? That was the day I met _you_!" I answered, smiling at him.  
"We still need to do that again though, you did promise." Dan replied.  
"But what about Lucy?" I questioned.  
"We'll phone Carrie, she loves looking after Lucy. And Lucy adores her!"  
I nodded and beamed, "Well OK then, we'll go on another date sometime."  
Dan leaned in and closed the gap between us with a loving kiss. He brought his hands up to caress my cheeks, whilst I wrapped mine around his waist.  
"I love you, Dan."  
"I love you too, Phil."

* * *

I have an alternative ending for this. Should I post that too?

I've wanted to write them with a child for ages after reading a oneshot with them as parents, it was so adorable :3

Please let me know what you think!  
Thanks for reading c:  
~Hannah xo


	4. Blind Date: Alternative Ending

**2032**

I heard a knock at the door, "Luke, Adam's dad is here!" I shouted up the stairs.  
"Coming!" Adam shouted back. I could hear their footsteps and bags and shoes being picked up.  
They ran down the stairs just as I was about to open the front door. I could see, through the door window, a tall skinny brown hair guy. His face and clothing was blurry through the glass, but that didn't stop me from guessing who it was.  
I opened the door, and to my surprise, it was... _Dan?  
_"Hi, son!" He said to Adam, who had run into Dan's arms.  
"Hey, dad! I had so much fun at Luke's."  
"That's great!"  
Dan finally looked up at me, his eyes widened.  
"Thanks for having my son round." He finally spoke, his eyes still wide.  
"You're welcome."  
I had no idea that Adam was Dan's son. I didn't even know that Dan lived in this area!  
"Phil, it's been so long. How have you been?" He asked.  
"I've been fine, thanks. How about you?"  
"I'm OK I suppose. I've missed you." He replied, his son looking confused.  
Dan turned to him, "The car's unlocked, do you want to go and wait in there?" he asked. His son nodded and went over to Dan's car that was parked in our driveway. Well, I assumed it was his car.  
"So, are you seeing anyone?" Dan asked, there was a sign of hope in his voice.  
"Well, I..."  
"Phil?" A voice behind me called out. I turned around and there she was, my wife.  
"Dan, this is my wife, Amy. Amy meet Dan." I answered.  
I glanced back at Dan, a look of hurt in his face. He quickly shook it off when Amy stood beside me.  
"Hi, Dan." She said, smiling.  
"Hello." His glance dropped to the floor.  
The silence afterwards was long and awkward, me and Dan avoiding eye contact and Amy wondering what on earth was going on.  
"I should probably go now. It was nice seeing you. And thanks for looking after my son. Bye!" Dan broke the silence, flashing us a small smile before heading off towards his son and his car.  
"Bye, Dan." I, for some reason, felt guilty. The look on Dan's face when Amy came over was still fixed in my mind. And I know it wasn't planning on leaving me anytime soon.

It ended so badly back then. The memory of it made me want to curl up in a ball and cry.  
I suppose it's just how it goes though, all good things have to come to an end.  
With every hello, there's a goodbye.

* * *

This was my alternative ending, I apologize for your feels...

I feel like writing them more as parents. I have a few short one shots with them and a child, should I post them?  
Anyways, this fic was fun to write :3 thank you for reading and all the reviews, you're all so lovely *heart*  
Bye!  
~Hannah xo


End file.
